


Nouis Sexting

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Nouis, Nouis smut, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; make an one shot where they’re having phone sex, or skyping, or sending hot massages and pictures pleaseee.<br/>Warnings; Dirty talking, masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nouis Sexting

Niall and Louis hadn’t been going out for that long. Only they knew, not even the rest of the boys knew.  
The band were currently on a two week break, Niall was in Ireland and Louis back in Doncaster. They had talked on the phone and texted each other every day. They skyped pretty much every day too.

Louis was laying in bed, lights on and TV on. It was about midnight when Louis received a text from a horny Niall.

From Niall;  
Want you Lou, horny. X

Louis read over the message smirking.

To Niall;  
Want you too babe, Can’t wait to see you xx

The sent texts back and forth.

Louis pushed his boxers down to his ankles wrapping his small hand around his cock. Moving it up and down his shaft slowly, biting his lip and his eyes closing in pleasure.

From Niall;  
Im in bed, thinking bout you. Want you to fuck me rough Lou. Fingering myself thinking its you. X

Louis read over the text. “Fuck” He whispered to himself, pumping him self quickly. He replied before carrying on pumping his cock.

To Niall;  
Want to fuck you Ni. Jerking off thinking about you.

Niall hit his prostate with the three fingers he was fingering himself with as he read over Louis’ text. He smirked. ‘Lou will love this’ he thought to himself as he switched his phone   
to camera.

He put his phone in the air and took a picture of his hole stretched around his fingers. He sent it to Louis.

From Niall;  
New picture Message!

Louis clicked on the square next to the message and Niall’s hole instantly flashed onto his screen. Louis stared at the picture whilst tugging at his cock. He came all over his lower stomach. It was Louis’ time to send a picture now. He switched to camera and took a picture getting his cock and the cum on his lower stomach in the picture. He sent it to Niall.  
Niall jabbed at his prostate, looking at the picture. He rested his phone beside the bed, he grabbed his cock tugging at it, still hitting his prostate with his three fingers.

"Uh louis" he moaned quietly before coming too.

Niall took his fingers out of his hole wiping them on his bed sheets.

To Louis;  
Night babe, Love you.

Niall sent a text to Louis before putting his phone on the side, falling into a deep sleep dreaming about Louis.


End file.
